


I'm Ready For You

by lynnwrites



Series: Just The Tip [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over 70 years, but Bucky Barnes keeps his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready For You

Bucky has been sending him looks all evening. Looks Steve would classify as seducing, if he wasn’t so sure Bucky didn’t remember their thing from before the war. He hadn’t asked him explicitly ‘Hey, you know how we used to have sex?’, because he knew he probably wouldn’t like the answer. But these looks…

If they _were_ meant to be seducing, Bucky was playing a dangerous game. They were surrounded by the other avengers, who were all involved in casual conversation.

Bucky moves to sit differently, and closes his eyes for a few seconds. Why does he look so blissful? Why did he close his eyes? Something’s up with him.

 

\---

 

Their little get-together has disbanded and all the avengers went back to their separate floors or homes. Steve’s just changed into his sweatpants and goes to put out the lights in his living room when he sees Bucky sitting on his couch.

“Hey Bucky, what are you still doing here?”

He’s sending him those looks again, and Steve can tell where this is going.

“You remember that night in the woods, Steve?” Bucky stands up and lets out a small moan. “After our watch was over?”

Steve’s throat suddenly goes dry. Of course he remembers that night. He’s been dreaming about it every night since he found out Bucky was alive.

Bucky glances at his crotch. “Oh, you _do_ remember.”

He steps forward, closer to Steve. Steve, who’s trying his best to stay exactly where he is.

“Do you remember the promise I made you, Steve?”

Steve swallows roughly. He’s in no state to think. His breath is heavy and he can’t stop staring at those beautiful lips in front of him.

Bucky takes his final steps forward and plants his lips on Steve’s. He’s surprisingly gentle and licks at Steve’s bottom lip, asking to be let in. The kiss is slow and sensual, and Steve is enjoying every second of it.

“B-Bucky…” He breaks the kiss. “What are you doing?”

Bucky turns and whispers in his ear. “I promised you I would ride you. All of you. And this time I came prepared.”

He takes Steve’s hand and leads it down the back of his pants, where Steve can feel the base of a plug.

“Oh my God. That’s why you’ve been acting so strange. You’ve had this in all night, baby?” Steve doesn’t take long to get his head in the game. He remembers, and Bucky remembers, and they’ve been waiting for over 70 years.

“All night, Stevie. I’ve been waiting for you to get a clue, but I just couldn’t wait any longer. I need to get you inside of me.” Bucky sighs as Steve plays with the base of the plug, turning it and giving it short tugs.

Steve gives him a short kiss on the mouth and pushes at Bucky’s shoulder.

“Hands and knees, baby, let me see if you’re ready.” He instructs, and settles on his knees behind Bucky. He reaches around to open Bucky’s pants and tugs them down just underneath his ass.

He sees Bucky’s hole tightening around the plug and can’t resist playing with it for a little longer. He taps the base and hears Bucky moaning. He then grabs the base and moves the plug out a little and back in, turning it at every push.

“Oh fuck- Steve, please…” Bucky whimpers in front of him. “I’m ready for you…”

Steve takes mercy on him and pulls the plug out slowly.

“Just wanna check, Buck, I don’t want to hurt you.” He smirks before licking across Bucky’s hole.

“Oh fuck!” Bucky shouts as he falls to his elbows.

“Looks like you could use a little more prep, Buck.” Steve replaces his tongue with three of his fingers, pushing at the rim before gliding in slowly.

“Steve, you fucker, will you take your cock out or what?” Bucky huffs against the floorboards.

He pulls his fingers out and takes off his sweatpants. “Take your clothes off.” He orders.

He can’t help but stare at Bucky as he removes his shirt and pants, and is taken by surprise when Bucky pushes him to the ground and straddles his hips.

“You’re not in charge here, Rogers.” Bucky says, and takes out a bottle of lube and a condom from under the couch cushion.

“How long have you been planning-“

Bucky shushes him with a finger to his lips. “You are gonna lie here and enjoy it. Your hips will remain on the ground at all times. You will not move until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Buck.”

“Good.” Bucky says, and kisses him sweetly before rolling the condom on Steve’s aching cock and slicking him up.

He kneels above Steve’s hips and drops himself slowly onto his cock, taking it all in. When he’s flush against Steve’s hips, he can’t help but swear.

Steve is straining himself trying not to move, but the feeling of Bucky’s tight hole around him is making it very difficult.

“Buck, baby, can you move, please?” He huffs out. Bucky’s eyes are closed and he’s biting his own lip.

“Just a sec, sugartits.” He says, now gliding his hands over Steve’s pecs. “I’m enjoying this.”

“You would enjoy it even more if you started bouncing, Bucky.”

Bucky laughs and gives him a rough kiss. “Oh, I’ve missed your mouth, Stevie.”

Bucky finally starts doing little rolls with his hips, lifts off a little and comes back down slowly.

“Remember what I said, Steve? Don’t move, okay?” Bucky asks.

“Yes, Buck.”

Bucky smiles at the reply and actually starts bouncing then. He lifts his hips so only the head of Steve’s dick remains inside and drops himself back down. If the sensation wasn’t enough, the slapping sounds of skin on skin are working Steve up as well.

“T-Touch me, Stevie. Jerk me off.” Bucky stammers, still bouncing up and down, steadying himself against Steve’s pecs.

The second Steve’s hand touches Bucky’s dick, he hears a hiss above him.

“Fuck, I’m so close. Put me down.” Bucky mumbles.

When Steve just looks up momentarily confused, he speaks again. “Put me down and pound me, Steve. I’m not asking again.”

Steve puts his arm around Bucky and turns them. Looking into Bucky’s eyes and seeing how much he wants this, he starts giving short, hard thrusts.

“Go faster, baby.” Bucky whines as Steve hits his prostate, over and over again. “Yeah, right there, go faster…!”

Bucky feels fantastic around him, and Steve’s getting close.

“Baby, are you close? I’m gonna come…” He whispers as he loses his rhythm.

Bucky starts jerking at his own dick and pulls Steve’s head down for a rough, hot kiss.

“Come on, Stevie, come for me.”

He grabs at Bucky’s hair, stills his hips and releases into the condom. It’s only a few seconds later when Bucky’s come hits his and Steve’s stomach.

They’re both panting into each other’s mouths, giving lazy kisses.

“That was amazing, Buck.” Steve whispers.

“What can I say… I keep my promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
